bigorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Big Order Wiki:Manual of Style
This page is all about . Policies listed here are for usage in articles. Unless stated, they must be followed across the wiki, without exceptions. Perspective * In-universe: Articles should be written as if the Big Order world was the real world. For example, "episodes or chapters" should not be referred to in a sentence. These articles include all character, location, abilities articles. Basically, any article that has information that is based around the contents of the site is an in-universe article. Media Images For specific, detailed guidelines regarding the upload and use of images and videos for this wiki, please see the image policy. Content Official Language The content of this wiki is expressed in English. This is an English language wiki and all edits are expected to be carried out in English. This includes articles, forum posts, blogs and talk pages. If your second language is English and you are not apprised of correct grammar and sentence structure, we can only ask that you have someone help you with the content you wish to provide here as editing will be extremely difficult if you can not properly understand or converse with others in the community. Such edits would likely end up undone as they cannot be understood. Trivia The Trivia section is for actual relevant proven facts related to the article. Fan speculation and “what ifs/maybe” type of information are not to be included in this section. Talk Pages The talk page is for conversations on maintenance and article correctness only. General conversations, questions and speculations are to be only placed in forums (see Forum). Quotes The quotes section is for relevant quotes that showcase the character's personality or personal feelings. Not for random words that anyone could have said in the same situation. Cuss words are only necessary if used in the quotes section in use with relevant quotes. Adding non-relevant quotes with random cuss words and or just putting down random cuss words that may have been said is not acceptable. Page Integrity # Please do not remove the template from respective articles, as to do so can ruin the integrity of the article's sections, causing them to run into each other. # Any and all information you may add to an article needs to have been either stated or shown and is required to be referenced. If it is not referenced, it can and will be removed. Page Edits * There is only one format to be used on the site, which a simple paragraph format. The formats of other styles including tiered or numbered styles are to complex and prone to disorder and are not supported here. * Please refrain from adding ambiguous content to the articles. While there is possibly more reason to believe where the information is going to lead, until confirmed it is not supported. In other words while we as users may have a reason to logically believe where a story is going or what someone in the story will do, we in fact do not know until it has happened until it is stated by Esuno Sakae. Fan Fiction & Fan Art # Fan fiction is Not Permitted at all in any context. Though you may place any content in your personal user page as long as it's not offensive. # Fan art is not permitted in any article page, however certain pictures may be added as long as they are not used in any article other than your own user page. No pornographic images may be added. Vandalism & Language # Removing referenced and proven content from the pages is considered vandalism. # This is a encyclopedia of information on Bleach; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. vulgar and or slang terms are not the preferred forms to use. # This wiki is not tolerant of inappropriate language in the wiki articles or forums or anywhere else on the wiki. Violators can and most likely will be quickly blocked. Speculation # Do not speculate on the article pages. (Meaning if it is not stated or shown and cannot be properly referenced it is not a fact). Refer all speculation to the Watercooler. Further information can be found in our Anti-Speculation Policy. Source Referencing # The wiki's information should only come from manga, anime, official guide books, official material, officially proven interviews and from Esuno Sakae. # The primary source for references would be the manga. The secondary source is the anime. While anime can be included alongside the manga references to supplement them. Manga always takes precedent in references except in cases of anime only material and to showcase color and movement that only can be expressed via anime. (This is important if/once Big Order adapts into an animation.) # Esuno Sakae's word is law. He created the series, anything he makes in manga/anime or otherwise in relation to Big Order is official if it is confirmed (such as seeing it in print). There is no debating on that point. # To add a reference, cite the source of the information inside tags, such as Big Order manga; Chapter 1, pages 1-2. # Identical references should be combined. By combining identical references, it will help keep the pages clean and orderly. If you do not know how to do this, see . # All references should be in the same style. When in doubt, use your best judgment to make the references match the style of all other references. This will allow the wiki to remain cohesive and consistent. :* Anime reference example: Big Order anime; Episode 1 (applicable if/once Big Order adapts into an animation) :* Manga reference example: Big Order manga; Chapter 17, pages 6-7 :* Video game reference example: Big Order video game; Big Order: [Video Game Title) (applicable if video game is existent) :* Movie reference example: Big Order movie; Big Order: [Movie Title) (applicable if movie is existent) :* Other reference examples: ::* Big Order OVA; (OVA Title) (applicable if OVA is existent) Outside References # References to other manga/anime series is not encouraged. Big Order Wiki is exclusively about Big Order. Users This wiki is set up so a user must have a username in order to edit this wiki. Any one without an user name must create one if they want to edit, but is free to browse the wiki without one. Creating new pages Any user may create a new page; please keep this manual in mind when doing so. Character page Any and all characters in Big Order series, whether it is an anime, manga or video game only character, may have his/her own page, as long as they meet the following criteria. *Must be involved in the story-line, meaning no background characters. In other words, if a character is only seen standing or sitting but does not interact or have any lines it is not worthy. *May have only been referred but never featured. Any character who is mentioned by name and has an impact on the story line. Groups and Organizations Any group and/or organization may have its own page. When doing so, please provide the name of all known members. Locations Any location may have is own page as long there is some known information about it, and it is not a subsection of another location. Chapters When writing a summary for a chapter, please maintain the same format that all the other chapter pages have. Moving Existing Pages When renaming page X to Z, we need to track down all the links to X and change them to Z as well, in addition to all incidences of X being used in the articles which are not links. Due to this, and often questionable romanizations of character names, article pages may not be moved without discussing it on the relevant article's Talk Page first. Before a page move can be initiated, you must present the reasons for your belief behind the move on the article and obtain approval for it before moving the page. If you move an article page without discussing it first, your move will be undone and you will be warned not to do it again. If you persist on moving the article before an administrator approves or without discussing it beforehand, you will be blocked.